The Frozen and Pierced Heart: Ask the Author
by against a sea of troubles
Summary: Not a true story. More of an experiment. An Ask the author post for those who are reading my story "The Frozen and Pierced Heart". Further details on how its going to work inside.


The Frozen and Pierced Heart:

Ask the Author

First off, if you missed it in the summary this is an author's question posting for my story "The Frozen and Pierced Heart." If you haven't read it go right ahead and start reading. Otherwise you're really not going to know what to ask.

Also there is a chance this kind of thing may not allowed under the guidelines. They didn't specifically say no so it's a bit of a grey area. So site admins if it is let me know and I'll delete the post.

Greeting ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my experiment of ask the author. Why am I making this a separate post instead of just leaving it to standard reviews in the story? Let me tell you. First I get many reviews from guests I can't reply to. This way they can ask questions I can answer them in the next "chapter". Also because reviews are generally about that chapter. This way you can ask questions about the story or even the creation and process behind the story.

So how is this going to work? Basically just leave a review like you normally would. But leave them in the form of a question. In the second chapter I will respond to each question publicly. Before you post your question please scan over the others to avoid as many repeat questions as possible. Also keep in mind the site only lets you post one review per chapter. So if you have multiple questions be sure to ask them in the same review post.

So why am I doing this? I dunno. Just kind of popped in my head. Lots of things you guys have loved have been ideas that just popped in my head and I expanded on. Examples are chapters 13 and 21. It's also right around the 6 month anniversary of starting this story. I am also celebrating getting over 100 followers.

Before I get to your questions I'll try to predict some of the frequently asked ones to get those out of the way.

Also WARNING: I will answer all questions asked. However anyone who tries to be a smart aaaa…mouth, or just an outright jerk is giving me permission to give it right back in a public forum.

That being said ask anything you want. If you feel it's stupid but are still curious I'll still answer. Don't expect me to give away any secrets though. I will answer all but that answer may be "Keep reading to find out." Or even "No comment."

If you have a critical question or comment go right ahead. I can take it. Given the line of work I am in it takes a lot to offend me.

Please try to keep all questions story related or to what my creative and thought process is in writing the story. If you feel the urge to ask what pets I have odds are you're the only one who cares.

Now before your questions I'll do the FAQ and because you bothered to read this intro and original scene I altered in one of my chapters

If this proves popular enough I'll do it again later.

Anticipated frequently asked questions:

Q: "Will Elsa and Erik ever get married?"

A: "No they both die of Typhus in the next chapter, miles apart from each other. Just kidding…maybe. Seriously though. Do you really want to know that now? If I answer yes may as well write a summary of how it happens and jump to the wedding. If I say no then I might as well quick explain why. Keep reading to find out."

Q. "Grammar police! Is English your primary language?"

A. " The Grammar police! My old nemesis we meet again. Yes my grammar and spelling need work. My English teachers always gave me good marks for content bad marks for grammar. Sorry not a professional author."

Q. "Where do you live? I need to know so I can print out your stupid story and paper cut you with every chapter."

A. "Paper cuts? You sick, twisted, psycho."

Q. "Why is it taking so long between updates."

A. "Two reasons mainly. I feel I owe you guys quality. So it takes time to crank out a chapter with the details I try to incorporate. Secondly I have bills to pay. Which takes money. Which takes a job. And that takes large chunks of time out of my day."

Q. "What kind of cheese should I put on my sandwich?"

A. "Really depends on the sandwich. If it's Ham your best options are sharp cheddar or Swiss. If its turkey it's pretty open. Unless you have avocado available. Then it's automatically mozzarella."

Q. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

A. "That is still being determined. If I were to write out the current list it would take a long time. So I'll give you the short answer. A lot."

That should do it for the FAQs. I'm pretty sure you all were going to ask those. Now for the little treat I promised. I give you the original idea for the ending of the duel in chapter 21.

Erik looked up at Elsa who watched with pleading eyes. Nope he had promised. "King Wilson!" He called out.

Wilson stepped forward. "What do you want? Get on with it." He said coldly.

Erik looked up at him. "I am returning your man to you. Call it an act of good faith that nothing like this will happen again." He put his sword back and stepped away. "The duel is over."

Novard lay on the ground watching Erik as he walked away. Erik may have won the duel but he was not about to let him get away with embarrassing him like this. He pulled a derringer hidden beneath his coat, pointed it at Erik's back and fired…

Now I was tempted to end the chapter right there. But I decided I maybe put you in enough suspense, at least for now. So I decided to make it worse with an edit.

Erik was near Davis when the shot struck him in the back. His knees buckled as he grabbed Davis to hold himself up and Davis grabbed him. The crowd cried out at the sound of the shot. Elsa was almost to the door of the overlook when she heard the shot and spun around to watch in horror.

"Did he just shoot me in the back? Erik asked weakly.

Davis grimaced and nodded as he saw the wound.

Erik almost smirked. "Wow. What a cowards move." Then he collapsed to the ground.

I was tempted to end the chapter right there as well. But I decided that my characters had been through enough for one day. So I settled for a less suspenseful ending and make it more touching.

So anyways after all that I'll open the internet to questions and comments.


End file.
